


The Master's song

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Cartoon), Dracula & Related Fandoms, Hero Factory
Genre: Blood, F/M, Musical References, Space Battles, Space Opera, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When rumours of strange attacks all over Star Command's planetary quadrent abound,Star Command are called in to save the day. But when the people of planet Whitbyius call in a team of experts from hero factory to deal with the culprit out of frustration, can both sides get along?
Kudos: 3





	The Master's song

Planet Whitbyius was a relatively quiet backwater planet, found of art and culture but not really a major target for the evil emperor Zurg. But the missing people reports and drained energy were probably a sign for concern for Star Command. This was what the famed Buzz Lightyear remembered of the dreaded energy vampire known to the galaxy as NOS-42. "But he has been gone for nearly a decade." Buzz shuddered at the memory of Ty Parsec defeating the robot vampire who had turned him into a wire-wolf with nanites. 

The planetary governor, a stocky pale Whitbyiusian called Johnathan Harker the 26th replied. "Regretfully Mr Lightyear, we already hired some experts from a certain company to deal with the situation. Though I was wondering when they were going to arrive. Family tradition of vampire hunting ever since Dracula terrorised Earth." A lookout called out "Mr Harker, the Hero Factory airship has arrived." Harker the 26th sighed with relief. "Ah good, the gentlemen are here. Mr Lightyear,meet Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer and Duncan Bulk of Hero Factory's much famed Alpha team." 

Buzz raised an eyebrow at the white and blue armoured robot with translucent blue eyes, a silver chest brace protector over a glowing core and a multi-functional ice weapon attentively looking at the mission file, a black and blue armoured robot with built in speakers, a greyish orange core protector and some sort of sound based weapon looking at song lyrics about an old earth musical. Finally in the Hero factory group,there was an orange and grey robot ccasually carrying a huge drill and he was lifting weights at the same time. Stormer briefly looked up from his mission files,before saying. "Greeting Client Harker. Guess Star command sent their best hm?" 

Meanwhile on board the SS Lusterfin, the crew were all below deck as the Captain was trying to pilot a course to the Trade Planet . Suddenly a reddish grey shadow emerged from the background. The Captain was just about to properly steer the course,when suddenly a robotic silhouette lunged at him. Elsewhere in the asylum of Whitbyius, Renfidget stabbed Doctor Quirrel as the whitbyian yelled out. "Someone call the orderlies. I've been stabbed!"


End file.
